Another Imprint Story
by beautifulveinsandbloodshoteyes
Summary: When Paul imprints on the new girl at school, he expects her to fall in love with him at first sight like his friends' imprints. But what will he do when she doesn't. My first fanfic and kind of shaky but it will get better when I get into it.
1. Chapter 1

I stared dejectedly out the window of my mother's minivan. I was sitting in the backseat, which didn't help my mood any, even

though it couldn't be helped seeing as my dad was sitting in the passenger seat. I knew it was stupid to get angry about having

to sit in the back, but really I'm seventeen; I'm allowed to be a drama queen sometimes if I want to. Considering the situation I

was now being forced into, I had a feeling I would be using that excuse a lot lately. My whole life I had lived in a small state on the

East Coast called Delaware. No, it is not a part of Pennsylvania as many geographically challenged people seem to think. And all

my life I had begged my parents to move us somewhere warm. I loved the summer heat and humidity and savored the months of

warmth that we got in DE. Of course, along with our warm months, we got months of freezing air and inches of snow. I always

wanted to be one of those kids on the TV who lived in California and had no idea what snow even looked like. But of course our

whole family was in Delaware and let's face it, I could deal with some cold. What I didn't count on was us moving. And what I

really didn't think my parents would do to me is to move across the country to an even colder state. That's right, my dad got

transferred. To a tiny town called Forks, Washington. Which was one of the coldest and rainiest places in the country. Go dad.

Altogether, I was not a happy camper as we pulled up to our new house. It was a two story white house with black shutters and

a red door. Under other circumstances I would love it, but somehow I wasn't too excited at the moment. After we had carried in all

our bags, I quickly got out my phone and texted my best friend Cecilia. "I miss you already : (", I typed. The phone dinged and the

message read, "I know girl! Call me tomorrow as soon as you're done school and we'll gossip ; )" I decided not to remind her of

the time difference. "Lol k. Gotta go unpack. Ttyl. Lylas." Cissy and I had been best friends since eighth grade and were

inseparable. It killed us both when my parents said we were moving across the country. Luckily Cissy had her boyfriend Greg who

was a great guy, to keep her company after I left. I was on my own; both of my siblings were still in elementary school. I wasn't

very good at making friends due to my moodiness. It wasn't until someone got to know me that they realized I was just very

stubborn, but had good intentions. I was worried about school the next day and didn't get much sleep.

When I woke up, I spent at least 20 minutes doing my hair and picking out a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater to wear for my  
first day of school. Still moping, I said a quick goodbye to my mom and dad before climbing in my Chevy Thunderbird and driving to

Forks High School. When I pulled up, I noticed that this school was not much bigger than my old school in Delaware. Only one

year, I chanted over and over in my head as I entered the office.

"Hi. Juliet Becker. I'm new here." I told the blond secretary. I winced slightly as she typed with extra long pink nails. Artificial nails

always freaked me out, no clue why.

"Ah yes, Ms. Becker," she said while chewing her gum obnoxiously, "Here's your new schedule and a map of the school. If you

need any help, you can ask a teacher."

"Okay, thanks."

"Have a good day, hun."

"Umm. You too…" And nicknames. I was liking this administration less and less.

I made it to my first class early, which happened to be algebra, my favorite subject. For some reason, I liked the ordered and laid

out rules that made math easy to follow. Call me obsessive but I liked to be able to have some kind of control and steadiness in

learning. I looked up when I heard someone else enter the room, laughing uncontrollably. A girl with shoulder length brown hair

and blue glasses walked in with a guy who had light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh. Sorry to be so loud," the girl said, trying to calm her giggling, "I didn't know anyone else was in here. Come to think of it, I

don't recognize you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Me and my family just moved here yesterday."

"Oh wow and you came to the first day of school instead of skipping to unpack? Good for you." She smiled jokingly and I found

that I wasn't offended and actually could see myself being friends with this girl. The guy still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know why I'm here," I smiled back and held out my hand, "My name's Juliet by the way."

"Oh that is so pretty!" she exclaimed, grasping my hand, "I'm Liza and this is my twin brother Michael."

I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He said shyly.

"How do you get your hair to stay like this?" Liza asked while fingering one of the ringlets of black hair that hung down my back, "I

can't get mine to even look like I brushed it."

"I don't know really. It just naturally does that. I just put some products in to make it stay." I shrugged. I was actually very proud

of my hair. It was naturally dark brown, but I had dyed it black because it looked better against my pale skin.

"Well, it looks nice." She smiled, "Come sit with us at our table! Class will be starting in a minute or so."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem Juliet."

Liza and I chatted about where I was from until everyone else started to enter the classroom. There was still one open chair at

our table, so when everyone else had chosen a seat, the teacher, Mr. Mercer made one of the boys, who had tried to squeeze a

fifth chair in at his friends' table, sit next to me. He was huge. He stood at least a head higher than me and I was average height.

He wasn't fat though, just muscular. I turned to introduce myself but he was busy trying to talk to his friends without yelling

across the room. Liza ignored him completely and spoke to Michael who kept glancing awkwardly at me, as though looking at me

would make me involved in the conversation. I waited for my neighbor to stop so I could at least tell him my name, but he

continued to wave his arms around until I finally got sick of being ignored. Annoyed, I grab onto his flailing arm in an attempt to

make him stop. Unfortunately my strength barely compared to his and he jerked his arm back, making me lose my balance and fall

on the floor. He looked at me with a pissed off expression until our eyes met. His face changed to a look of complete shock and

vulnerability. The sudden change freaked me out so I hurriedly stood up and crossed my arms in anger.

"You jerk, I was just trying to be polite!" I ignored his open staring and glared straight back with vehemence.

Obviously this wasn't what he was expecting, "S-sorry." He stuttered.

Liza sat with her mouth hanging unabashedly open and Michael simply looked afraid that we were going to start a fight right in

front of him. Mr. Mercer looked over at us with an angry expression and stated, "Ms. Becker and Mr. Burke. Detention Friday."

"Good going, moron." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. I think what pissed me off the most is that his facial expression

never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the period avoiding the obnoxious staring of Paul Burke and when the bell rang I jumped out of my seat like it was on fire.

"Ready?" I asked Liza and Michael.

"Yeah…" Liza responded in a voice that I somehow knew meant that she had a million questions, "Do you have lunch?"

"Yup."

"Good. Me too." She waved to Michael, "See you after school."

"Mind if I join you?" The deep voice came from right in my ear. Way too close.

"Yes." I answered simply, turning to look him in the face. His face showed that he was clearly interested in me.

"Cool." He didn't seem surprised that I had given in so easily after he practically threw me on the floor.

"I meant yes I mind." I commented in a cool voice.

A look of disbelief crossed his face and his friends snickered across the room. But how could they even hear…. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it popped into my head and focused on the pressing problem: Aka the cocky guy trying to hit on me.

"So… are you saying no?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

A look of annoyance and… hurt?... quickly flashed across his face before he put on a self assured smirk.

"Don't worry. You'll come around." He winked and strode back to his friends, one of which high fived him, the others shook their heads in a mix of pity, exasperation, and amusement.

Liza stifled a giggle with her and it was then that I realized my mouth was open and my face was frozen in a mask of disbelief and anger. I turned to glare at her briefly then said, "Let's go."

After buying a chicken patty sandwich and a bag of chips in the cafeteria, I made my way to the soda machine to get a Diet Coke to top off my completely unhealthy lunch. Not that I really cared; if I was going to smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, I really couldn't be bothered with trying to eat healthy, I was screwed anyway. I straightened the dollar bill while waiting and finally inserted it into the machine, pressing A2 with my blood red acrylic nails. I grabbed the soda and went for the change when a hand beat me there. What is this Drive Juliet to Insanity Day?? Preparing myself to deal with some idiotic freshman with a strange habit of stealing peoples' change I looked up to see none other than Paul holding out my quarter. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed it out of his hand, muttering, "Thanks" and tried to escape quickly but of course he wouldn't have that.

"So, you're really mad at me for accidentally making you lose your balance?" He asked, blocking my way to the table, "Don't you think that's a little unfair considering you're the one who grabbed me?"

"Whoa wait," I slammed the tray I was holding on a nearby table, scaring the wits out of a sophomore girl, "You're trying to blame _me_ for _you_ knocking me on the floor?"

"Okay first of all calm down ok?" I think my anger was starting to make him angry because his hands were shaking like crazy and his eyes were guarded. "Who do you think I am that I would hurt you on purpose? You shouldn't have grabbed me and you know it."

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly and actually meeting my lab partner!" I practically yelled.

"Okay! Okay… Can we just agree it was an accident and let it go." He sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Please?"

I sighed too and said, "Fine. Let's just forget and move on with our lives."

"Good. Thank you." Instead of sounding sarcastic like I would have, I thought I heard genuine relief in his voice.

"See you tomorrow Paul." I picked my tray back up and tried to walk away.

He blocked my way.

"Sit with me today." He said in that same sure voice.

"No thanks."

"What? But I thought you weren't mad!"

"I'm not. That doesn't mean that I like you anymore than I did before." Now I was just needling him. But really, it was too easy.

I watched his carefully controlled expression of self-confidence waver before he finally muttered, "Fine." Then he stormed to the cafeteria door and slammed it open, not looking back once. How overdramatic. I was a little shaken by his exit and his interest in me, but I was more frustrated that I really had no reason to dislike him other than his cocky attitude and accidentally embarrassing me. I realized I was still standing and took my seat next to Liz.

"Wow. What just happened between you and Paul?" She asked in an excited voice. But then again, I was starting to see that her voice always sounded like that.

"Nothing really. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't mad at him."

"What? But why would he even care? Paul doesn't care about anyone but his friends. He's never even had a girlfriend after all these years I've been going to school with him."

"Really? He seemed like a player to me."

"Well of course all the girls like him cause he's like a bad boy or something, but he's never showed any interest. Until now…" she nudged me suggestively.

"Oh no. I am not getting involved with him. I get a bad vibe from this guy."

"Yeah cause he's got that whole rebel thing going for him."

"Well, I'm not looking for a guy right now anyway." I mumbled. She was right. If I was being serious with myself, Paul was definitely seemed like my type. I had always been a bit of a rebel too.

"Mhhmm…" I glared and she ate the rest of her lunch without making any remarks about Paul.

I was sitting in Spanish, staring blankly out the window when it started. The snow. By the time I made it to my car at the end of the day, there was at least an inch on the ground and three missed text messages from my mom telling me to be very careful and was I sure I didn't want her to pick me up. I responded "No thanks and of course I'll be careful." I backed out slowly and started to make my way home. Even worse was the fact that it was all back roads to my house. I came around a curve at 30 and hit a patch of ice. The Toyota spun out of control and I gasped but couldn't even make a sound, trying to figure out if I was dreaming. I jerked the steering wheel desperately and kept my foot on the brake, but the car was headed off the road. The last thing I saw was the front of the car crunch into a tree before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Okay I feel super weird doing this because I have never written an author's note before but I just wanted to say (to anyone who may care) sorry for taking so long to update! My brother gave me the flu so I have been rather indisposed the past few days. Ugh. Anywho I'm feeling better now and hopefully this chapter will make you not hate me : ) Review please!!_

When I woke up, I realized to my horror that I was in a hospital gown. Even worse, I was in a hospital. I jerked myself into a sitting position, instantly regretting it when the room spun violently. How long had I been unconscious? A hand reached out to steady me, gripping my shoulder.

"Thank y-" my sentence was cut off when I saw who it was.

"Paul??" I whispered in shock.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a look of pure concern on his face.

"Umm… I don't really know. I'm dizzy and kind of weak but I don't feel any pain."

"Yet," he muttered, "They have you on heavy pain meds."

"Oh." It was extremely awkward. Here was this guy who I barely knew in my hospital room, seeing me at my worst. I wanted him to leave simply because the situation was more than a little embarrassing but at the same time, I was very touched that he had taken the time to come and see me.

"Look I'm really sorry about the way I left you the other day. I was being a jerk and I really regret taking out my frustration on you." He looked really guilty so I decided to give him a break for once, besides I was too exhausted and sore (I think the medicine was starting to wear off) to stay mad.

"Don't worry about it Paul. Hey wait, did you say the other day? What day is it? And where are my parents?"

"It's been two days and your parents literally just went home to change clothes and eat. They left me in case you woke up." He smiled a little.

I blinked. Paul was all buddy buddy with my parents? What?

"Paul… how long have you been here?"

"Since the crash happened of course. I heard about it and came straight over. I hope you don't care that I told your parents we were friends."

"Since the… you've been here for… what? Why?" Pain medication and I really don't mix.

"I was worried about you Juliet. Your car is totaled and you're lucky to be alive." A pained look crossed his face but he quickly hid it, "I should probably tell a nurse you're awake."

"Okay…" I was still confused.

He left the room and I shivered. Did it just get colder in here?

A woman in blue scrubs and white tennis shoes entered the room followed by Paul a few seconds later.

"Good to see you're up Juliet. We were worried about you." She said in a patronizing voice. Had I not been so drugged up, I probably would have been annoyed by her, "Mr. Burke, I'm going to need you to leave so I can give Juliet a quick physical." Oh he was Mr. Burke but I was Juliet. Yeah that was fair, we're the same age!

"Sure." He answered then crossed the room and kissed me on the forehead before leaving. My jaw dropped. What nerve! What just because he sat by my bed for two days I was suddenly supposed to be in love with him or something?? Yeah, the meds were definitely wearing off.

The nurse took my temperature then changed the bandages on my left knee and explained that I had fractured my right arm. Funny I didn't notice the cast until she told me that. I caught my reflection in the mirror by my bed and saw that I had stitched on my left cheek and bottom lip. She assured me that they would not leave scars and that I would have them off in a day or two. Suddenly the door burst open, making me jump about a foot in the air, and my mom burst in, tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey I was so worried!" she cried, hugging me tightly which hurt my arm.

"Ow, Mom. Arm." I squeaked.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she jumped up and wiped her eyes off.

My dad stood behind her but didn't try to hug me, knowing it would be more harm than good.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"As good as I can be I guess. When can I go home?" I hated being here and I hated the pitying looks my parents and the nurse were giving me.

"You can leave just as soon as I give you your prescription." The nurse replied. She then went to get the doctor to write it out for me and my parents left the room so I could get dressed into the sweatpants and t-shirt they brought me. They also left me a pair of socks and my sneakers. When I had pulled my hair back and washed my face, brushing my teeth with the hospital toothpaste and toothbrush, using my left hand (so annoying!), I limped over and pulled the door open.

Paul was still there and he walked over to me with a smile of relief on his face, "Well I have to get home. I have work today. I'm really glad that you're ok, Juliet."

A wave of gratefulness that I insist was the medicine came over me and I gave him a tight hug with my good arm before saying good-bye. He was beaming as he strutted over to the elevator. My parents gave me questioning looks but I rolled my eyes and responded, "Not now. I just want to go home."

"Okay, hon. Let's go." My mom answered, getting my bag for me.

The weekend passed without much excitement and by the time it was time for school again, the stitches were out. I still had to function with a cast on my arm and a bandage on my knee but at least I had Eliza to help me. She had called me the day I got home to see if I was okay (news spreads fast around here!). I hadn't heard from Paul which I told myself was a huge relief. Every once and a while I felt a little hurt that he hadn't even called to see how I was feeling but then I told myself to stop being stupid. When school finally came, I had convinced myself that Paul just felt sorry because he slammed the cafeteria door in my face (figuratively) and that I did not in any way owe him kindness. He couldn't have cared that much if he couldn't be bothered to call me. I chain smoked the whole way to school, completely oblivious as to why I was so mad at Paul. Then again, I always had been rather aggressive, especially when driving. I put out my cigarette as I parked next to Eliza. The second I got out of the car, she jumped towards me but stopped when I put my bad arm out and screamed, "Arm!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she gave me a hug from my good side and almost cried, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Me too." I turned around in surprise and found that that had come from Michael. Aw I didn't know he cared.

"Thanks guys." I replied with a smile. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and jumped in surprise, turning around to see Paul grinning down at me. My eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in a calm but outraged voice. I'm talented.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

I pushed him away with my good arm, "What the hell makes you think you can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do what?? Come up behind me and grope me that's what!"

"That's hardly groping Juliet don't be so overdramatic!" I could see he was getting angry and decided to push him even farther, despite the little voice in my head telling me not to.

"Oh I'm overdramatic? I'm not the one who sat by the bed of someone they just met for two days just because of a car accident."

Paul was trembling by the time I was done and I felt like shit. What made me say all that? Wasn't I grateful? But it was too late now, I couldn't take it back and I wouldn't say I was sorry. One of Paul's friends came up when he saw the two of us fighting and put one hand on Paul's shoulder, holding out the other to shake my hand.

"Hey I'm Jared. You must be Juliet."

"Yeah." I sounded angry, but they had no idea I was only angry at myself. A pretty girl with long brown hair standing next to Jared also held her hand out.

"I'm Kim. I think we're in the same Trig class."

"Oh, yeah. Hey Kim." I actually didn't remember Kim but she seemed very nice. She was smiling sincerely at me the whole time.

"So are you telling me," Paul finally said in a tight voice, "That you're actually going to hold it against me that I did something nice for you?" I could tell he was trying hard not to yell.

"I'm just saying that before you go judging others maybe you should realize that you're not as perfect as you seem to think you are."

"I'll never understand you Juliet." He walked quickly into the forest at the edge of the parking lot, Jared on his heels. Why do all of our arguments end with Paul storming away shaking in anger?

"Shall we go to class then?" Kim asked hesitantly.

I snapped out of my daze and tried to smile at her, "Sure."


End file.
